


A Snapchat Mistake

by NysaElixer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bartender Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Café, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kind of a slowburn, Lance is very oblivious, M/M, Milkshakes, Modern AU, Snapchat, adding as i go, bartender!keith, chatroom, dance, dancer keith, diner, keith is a nervous gay, sort of text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NysaElixer/pseuds/NysaElixer
Summary: Keith suddenly gets mistaken for Adam, because Adam gave Lance Keith's snapchat instead of his. Keith gets annoyed at first but what would happen after they keep talking more.





	1. Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Keith (19 years old)
> 
> Lance (18 years old)
> 
> Adam (21 years old)
> 
> Shiro (22 years old)
> 
> Pidge (17 years old)
> 
> Hunk (19 years old)

_“@LanceyLance has added you as a friend”_

Keith looked at the notification he got on his phone, who is ‘LanceyLance’. What kind of stupid name is that. He looks around watching the people, there’s about 10/15 people here, mostly people are just working on their school work or just casually reading a book

 

Keith deeply inhales, the musty smell in the library enters his nose. He really loves the smell, it helps him concentrate on his essays. He looks back at his phone, he is quite bored.. should he add the guy and see if he’s fun talking to? He never really adds people he doesn’t know, but something grabs his attention a lot.

 

He unlocks his phone and opens the notification, he looks at the name, his username is lanceylance, but the name that appears when talking is _‘Sharpshooter’_ Hmm, how the hell did that guy come up with that name. He clicks on the button saying _‘+accept’_  

 

He puts his phone away again and concentrates on his essay, whoever the guy his, he’s still very curious. He starts his essay just staring at the almost blank page, he hates essay’s. It’s not annoying to make them, he can write everything.  It’s just wasting time, he always gets good grades and all. But essays are really just a waste of time.

 

_*Buzz Buzz*_

Keith looks at his phone that is buzzing, _‘Sharpshooter is typing’_

“That’s fast” Keith whispers to himself, _‘Snapchat from Sharpshooter”_

Keith waves a yawn away and unlocks his phone, immediately going towards Snapchat. He opens the chat.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I’m surprised you don’t have a phone number... thank god you had Snapchat!

So How about that date?

_Keith is beginning to think this guy got the wrong snapchat, even though he doesn’t know how that ever happens. A wrong phone number okay, but a snapchat? Of course this guy doesn’t know, Keith has a random snapchat name and is completely anonymous to people who add him._

_He might be able to play with this guy for a little while._

**???:**

Hmm, what date? I don’t remember…

Could you remind me?

 

**Sharpshooter:**

You gave me your snapchat at that little coffee shop just off campus?

 

It was yesterday, you don’t have to act as if it didn’t happen?

 

**???:**

Oh yeah than what is my name?

 

_Keith was curious who could have given him his Snapchat. Not many people know his private one._

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Andrew?

No no wait Adam!!

 

“Adam...” Keith grumbled, of course Adam tried something like this **.** He puts his phone in his pocket, his laptop carefully in his backpack. He grabs the handle of while closing it, swinging it over his shoulder. He moves the chair back with a bit of an annoyance but ends up making a lot of sound with the chair. He looks around having everyone’s eyes on him, even the librarian’s

 

He sighs and leaves the library, getting on campus again. He walks straight up to the diner. Hoping Adam is working, he’s ready to annoy her. 

 

The diner isn’t open to the public yet but Keith can always come by. The grand opening is going to be tomorrow night.

 

He swings the door open, getting a ding from the bell. Shiro looks up behind the bar, giving Keith a little smile. Keith walks up to the counter taking a seat at one of the bars. 

 

He looks around, Shiro changed the whole theme of the diner again. He told Keith he would change the whole diner again this new school year. It’s now has an 80s look, he’s got a small bar for late in the night with light blue cushioned barstools. The floor is now layered with Black and white tiles. There are a lot of big windows on the front of the diner. Against those windows are baby blue booths. Also, there’s a new neon sign saying open, colored with a bright pink when he turns it on to check it. The contrast of it all really gives the vibe of 80’s. At least that is what Keith thinks. 

 

Shiro owns this diner since his father gave it to him, he and Keith are half-brothers. They both have the same mom, and Keith’s father isn’t in the picture anymore. Shiro got the diner when Shiro went to college, he is now in the third year of college, majoring in Astronomy. Keith himself is in first year of college not quite sure of what to major in, he is thinking about dance and music.

 

He really loves to sing and does it a lot for fun. Lost in thought he looks at the little stage in a corner of the diner. He would love to perform there some day if Shiro would be okay with it.

 

“So whatta ya think?” Shiro gives him a vanilla milkshake, one of Keith’s faves. Keith gives him an impressed look, “It really gives the 80s vibe. I like it.” Keith gives Shiro a quick smile. Shiro grins proudly slowly cleaning glasses. “Is that the new work-outfit?” Keith checks out Shiro’s outfit, he is in black jeans and a white shirt, with short sleeves. It’s simple but yet fits the vibe. Shiro turns around grinning, “The last part just came in, I’m waiting for Adam to arrive so I can show you both the same time. He should be here around 15 minutes.” Keith nods at him, Shiro goes in the back and Keith gets his phone out of his pocket. It’s been buzzing like hell, but he ignores it. He shakes off his leather jacket and drapes it over the bar. 

 

He sees that the guy, Lance was his name right, has snapped him again. He opens the messages. 

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Are you ignoring me?

Ah man did I already fuck up?

I’m sorry..

I’ll buy you breakfast next time we meet alright?

 

_He kinda feels sorry for the guy.. I mean he wanted to hit on Adam and is now stuck to a a diffferent guy._

_Should he tell the guy about him having the wrong person?_

_Maybe he should wait until he spoke to Adam._

As if he heard his thoughts Adam walked up to Keith, “Hey Keith, how do you like the place?” He beams with excitement, “It’s amazing!” Keith looks up, then giving Adam a look saying _‘I know what you did..”_ “Yeah Imma get ready, sooooo…. BYE” he jogs to the back before Keith could talk to him.

 

Keith rolls his eyes at him, “ADAM COME HERE” Keith screams, he swears he hears him squeak just a tiny bit. He can’t help but laugh a little, people are always just a bit intimated by him. It’s something about the way he looks, at least Keith thinks it’s that.

 

Adam comes in walking, trying to avoid eye contact. “Why the hell did you give someone my snapchat? Were you really trying to get off him or something else?” He looks at Keith’s face, but he swears he can see a slight hint of a smile on her face. “You motherfu-“  He grabs Adam by the shoulder and he can’t help but laugh at him. “Okay okay, I might wanted to do both.” He laughs after Keith glares at him.

 


	2. Some Clearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter chapter then last one but I'll update soon again :)

It’s a Saturday morning, Keith and Shiro live next to the diner so they can stay close and keep an eye on it. Keith is getting ready to go to the diner to work on his homework and check the outfit finished, they didn’t have time for it yesterday.

Keith gets ready and enters the diner through the backdoor, he enters the kitchen seeing Adam leaning against the countertop in the kitchen being on her phone. The door closes behind Keith and Adam looks up. He starts smirking.  “About that snapchat guy.. I think he’s your type!!” He basically jumps up, “Did you talk with him since yesterday!?” He got a few snaps from the guy but he never opened them. They didn’t quite take his attention. “I got some, but I didn’t open them.” He pouts, “I’m not looking for any sort of relationship Adam” He walks towards the front.

Before he can react, Adam grabs his phone from his back pocket. “HEY” He tried to grab the phone but Adam keeps it out of his reach. “I’m gonna open them and you’re gonna watch” he clicks on the Snapchat app and gives Keith a side glance, he sighs loudly and nods. “Just do it, I’m not gonna react and neither are you” Adam gives him a surprised look but them smiles. “I’ll give you that promise.”

Adam opens the snaps:

** Sharpshooter: **

_ Hey I don’t know if you’re purposely ignoring me,, but you seemed really nice and I thought we could get to know each other _

After both reading it Adam looks at Keith with a small pout on her lips. “No Adam” Adam saves the chat, probably hoping that Keith might think about it and answer it. “He still thinks you’re me?” He nods at him. He laughs at the thought.

“Adam, Keith! Are you here?” Shiro calls from the front door. They walk through the door entering the front, Shiro is fumbling to get his keys in his pocket, while holding a box in his hand. “What ya got there?” Keith looked at the box, slightly turning his head.

Shiro gives them one of his biggest grins, “The last piece of our outfitsssss” Shiro puts the box on the bar and walks away to grab a knife. Adam smiles at Keith and rips the tape open with her nails before Shiro returns. Shiro comes back with the knife holding it to open it, he sees that it’s already opens and looks at Adam with a dead look for a few seconds. Keith and Adam can’t help but giggle. Shiro’s hands go in the box and he gets out a leather jacket, he turns the back to Adam and Keith. Revealing their logo, that Adam designed, perfectly printed on the leather jacket.

Adam basically jumps up and down hugging Shiro. He takes a step back but holds hhimr close around his waist. Keith laughs and inspects the box, he takes out. 4 more jackets, he looks at Shiro with a questioning look. “You, Adam and me of course” Shiro fumbles with his hands a bit, “And I hired a new chef, maybe even a new waiter too” Shiro gives them a big smile. “Our diner is going to be SO successful” Adam happily skips away with his new jacket on. Keith smiles at her, Shiro throws him his jacket. “Are you sure? I barely work here” Shiro nods, “My little bro always deserves the be part” he ruffles Keith’s hair and pulls on his own jacket. He closes the box and walks to the back.

Keith pulls his own jacket of and exchanged it for the diner one. It does feel like a good leather jacket. He takes a seat at one of the booths grabbing his laptop from his backpack. His phones buzzed again, another message from Lance. He starts his laptop, looking at his phone every 5 seconds.

Maybe he should tell him that he's not Adam.

Maybe later today..

Shiro comes walking up to Keith, “Are you here tonight? I mean are you working?  You don’t have to, you know.  I can survive, but it would be nice to have you here too.” Keith looks up to him, he’s rambling and Keith notices that Shiro is shifting from his legs. He seems really nervous. “Shiro calm down, you don’t have to be nervous. It’ll be okay, I’ll help you” He stands up and puts a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro takes a deep breath and nods shortly. Adam calls him for something and he leaves again.

His phone opens on snapchat again. Maybe he should message Lance, he opens the chat and begins a message

**???: **

_ Hey, Sorry for not reacting. But you got the wrong username from Adam. I’m a different guy, definitely not your type _

** Sharpshooter: **

_ You mean that he ditched me and gave me your username instead.. _

**???: **

_ Jup _

** Sharpshooter: **

_ Damn that sucks, also you could still be my type * wink wink* _

_ I don’t know but I’d love to talk some more tho! _

**???: **

Mmm.. Maybe just some talking.

** Sharpshooter: **

_ Hey, now I know you’re not Adam. Who are you then? _

__

**???: **

Keith.

** Sharpshooter: **

Cool! My name’s Lance :)

 


	3. Mystery and fun surprises

It’s almost time to open the diner, Adam and Shiro went around campus giving away the flyers that Adam designed. They got all the flyers away, and they printed a LOT.  Keith spent the whole day working on his schoolwork and stuff for his own project.

 

He’s on his phone when he gets a message from Lance again. He changed his name to Keith, because oh well Lance already knows it.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

_Hey, are you going to the opening of that new diner on campus._

_If you’re on campus?_

_I don’t even know how old you are_

_Wait, you’re not some old creep are you?_

_Shit Shit Shit_

**Keith:**

_Don’t worry, I’m not some old creep man._

_I’m a friend of Adam’s and yes I’m also on campus_

_I’m a freshman._

**Sharpshooter:**

_IT’S ALIVE_

_Just kidding_

_Sooo, how about that opening._

_Are you going to it?_

**Keith:**

_Hmmm, Should I tell you or just not?..._

_Hmmmmmm_

Lance would never recognize Keith, he acts different on social media. He’s usually very closed and troublemaking. People always think he’s not someone to mess with, they shouldn’t. But he’s not an awful person. He gets called as a “bad boy” But he never wanted to be like that. He loves to dance and sing. Yeah, he has trouble making friends, he only has Adam and Shiro. And Shiro is his brother.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

_Aaaaahh come on man!! I want to see what you look like._

_It’s hard to put a face to you_

Keith laughs at himself, he is quite different with Lance.

 

**Keith:**

_Guess you have to find out then, if I’m there._

_There’s a lot of Keith’s on campus._

_Keep hearing my own name._

**Sharpshooter:**

_Yeah that makes it perfect!_

_Guess I’ll just find out._

**Keith:**

_Goodluck with that man._

_Maybe you’ll see me, maybe you won’t…_

Keith puts away his phone, a box gets thrown on the table in front of him. “Let’s decorate the rest” Adam smiles at him, his hands planted firm on his hips. Keith laughs at him and opens the box. He sees a few flyers and coupons for pie and a free drink. They needed to make something so people would keep coming.

 

“Keith can you come to the back?” Shiro calls him, “I need you to lift something!” Keith looks up at his voice and gets up with a sigh. “You bench press 180 at the gym. How can you not lift some box.” He waves at the box standing next to him.

 

Shiro rolls his eyes, "It’s a bit different when I need to lift a box.And this is HEAVY” Shiro squats grabbing one side of the box waiting for Keith to grab the other. After waiting for more than a few seconds, Shiro looks up seeing Keith take a picture of him. “You Asshole” Shiro sighs, “Gotta love some blackmail photo’s” Keith laughs and helps Shiro lifting it.

 

They lift it to the front and Shiro calls Adam with them. “I was about to change for tonight” Adam leans a bit against Keith still tired, Keith laughs and lets him do it. Shiro tears the box apart and reveals a renewed jukebox. Keith and Adam both gasp at the jukebox. Shiro grins at them and starts talking about it.

 

“It got renewed, also it fits with the diner and I really liked it.” Shiro basically jumps up and down from excitement. Plugging it in and playing a song. The sound is connected to the boxes all around the diner andhe plays the song _" Heaven – Bryan Adams”._ Adam immediately raises his head and he can see the flush tint his ears, he looks over at Shiro. Seeing him with one of his happiest smiles he laughs and leaves them alone.

 

Keith is in the back playing on his phone, he hears Adam giggle softly. Keith keeps telling Shiro that they’re almost a couple. Shiro keeps saying he’s wrong, but literally everyone thinks they are.

 

Later in the evening the diner is opened, Keith is in his outfit together with Shiro and Adam. Keith is working behind the bar mixing drinks for everyone that can drink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short update, next will be longer but I wanted to post something!! :)


	4. Arcade

**Sharpshooter:**

_Yeah that makes it perfect!_

_Guess I’ll just find out._

 

 

Lance puts his phone away, laughing at Keith, “Lance, buddy, dude, mate” Hunk waves a hand in front of his face. “Earth to Lance” Lance blinks a few times before reacting, he looks up at Hunk. “Sorry man, what were you saying?” He turns his attention towards Hunk, sitting cross-legged against his bed. Hunk gives him a questioning look before shaking his head, “Anyway, I was telling you that Pidge will be here in 5 minutes.” Hunk walks up to the bathroom preparing for tonight.

 

They’re going to a small amusement arcade around the corner, before going to the big opening of the new diner. Lance himself is really excited for the diner, he’s really curious if Keith might be there. They barely talked but something about Keith gets his attention. He hasn’t told Pidge yet, Hunk caught him by reading from his shoulder. He’s going to tell Pidge when she arrives, he is not going to like her reaction. She already told him that it was a fake, because who gives their snapchat username instead of their number. Lance thought it was weird but he still had hope.

 

Lance just finished putting up a bright bubblegum pink mask when the doorbell rings, Hunk is showering so Lance has to open the door. It could be Pidge or it could be the pizza delivery, one of them is going to be awkward. He jumps up from his bed and walks up to the door. The doorbell rings another time, “Calm down man, almost there!” Lance opens the door revealing Pidge standing there in a warm hoodie she stole from Lance, because it was just too small for him.

 

Pidge gives Lance a small push getting inside. “Good evening to you too” Lance laughs and rolls his eyes, closing the door. “Not in a good mood?” All he gets from Pidge is some grumbles, he can barely understand the words she is saying. She flops on the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest. Hunk comes in the room and flops next to Pidge, watching whatever she put on. Lance walks in to their small kitchen and makes her and Hunk some warm chocolate before rinsing off his mask. “BABY SMOOTH” he half screams, annoying both Hunk and Pidge, “Shut uuuuppp” Pidge half laughs, Lance reminds himself to mentally high five himself later.

 

Lance laughs at her and goes to his bedroom changing in his outfit for tonight, His signature jacket of course together with a white baseball shirt and blue sleeves together with some dark blue jeans. After he’s changed he starts rapping along to super bass from Nicki Minaj. About half way the song he hears a lot of giggling, he looks around and spots Pidge filming him.

 

Her face changes from laughing towards pure horror when she notices Lance looking at her. “PIDGEEEEE” Pidge quickly runs away from him hiding behind Hunk, as always Hunk put his arms out for Lance. “Hunk, Move” Lance tries to catch Pidge behind Hunk but he doesn’t succeed. Pidge stands on her toes and sticks her tongue out to Lance. Lance decides to leave it for now, since Hunk is protecting her.

 

He’ll get that video deleted, just when Pidge isn’t paying any attention, then he’ll take his chance.

 

 Soon they’re on their way towards the arcade, Pidge is happier than a few hours ago talking about her week, Hunk and Lance listen quietly while Pidge is venting about her week. They quickly arrive at the arcade, Pidge runs up to the old arcade games. Lance is still surprised at how those things are still working. While working here, he’s seen so many stuff spilled on those games. He hated cleaning them, they always took forever.

 

He started working here together with Hunk about a year ago, Hunk is getting a new job as a cook in the diner, he got almost hired immediately. He doesn’t blame them, Hunk is an amazing cook and he loves to make small talk. Lance has been thinking about working there too, maybe as a waiter or behind the counter. But he hasn’t decided that yet. The arcade pays good too, but he couldn’t get any tips. He need money to pay of college, but with this job it’s probably not going to be enough.

 

They spend the next 2 hours gaming and snacking in the arcade. Hunk gets up and grabs his jacket. “The diner is probably open by now! Let’s go” Lance jumps up and pulls Pidge away from her game, “Ah Jesus, come on Lance” She sighs before following them, trying to keep up with their big steps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one again, Next one is going to longer!


	5. A Small Meeting

Lance, Hunk and Pidge enter the diner laughing and joking, Lance looks around when they enter. It’s _rather_ busy, the whole place is lit up with purple/pink and blue lights, it gives off a romantic yet 80s vibe off. Lance is already starting to love the diner, he’ll probably be here a lot when he’s not in school or working. Pidge is looking around, enjoying the view, then she sighs. “Whatsup” Hunk gives her shoulder a little bump with his shoulder. “Everyone is so fucking huge, I can’t see shit” She rolls her eyes, Hunk and lance look at each other and laugh.

 

Hunk says he wants to check the kitchen with his new boss and takes off towards the kitchen, a guy standing against the doorframe, he has his arms crossed and is leaning one of his feet against the frame. He has his hair short on the sides with a fluff of hair on the top, the side is black but the fluff part is white/grayish. He has a big scar on his nose, maybe from an accident Lance is thinking. Then the guy waves his left arm at Hunk, revealing a prosthetic arm. One that Lance has never seen, it almost looks like it’s his own arm with how smoothly it moves. They both leave in to the kitchen, the guy having one arm between Hunk’s shoulder blades.

 

Lance turns around towards Pidge, but he doesn’t spot her. Hmm she probably went to look around or found a friend. Lance walks up to the counter walking up to the man that he recognizes a bit, “Can I get a cherry milkshake?” He leans his forearms on the counter to talk better. “Um of course if you have them...” He smiles softly at him, he looks so familiar but he can’t decide from what. He put the milkshake down, putting whip cream on it and a cherry on top. He glides the glass towards him and puts his hand up, Lance looks at the prices behind him and gives him the money. “Keep the rest” he winks at him while grabbing the milkshake, Lance makes his way towards a booth. He settles there and after a while Pidge joins him. It’s been about an hour since they settled down and slowly more people leave. Lance notices that there’s two tip jars filled with money. A guy is walking up to the jars and starts counting the money he has black hair, a bit long. A mullet as Lance always says when he sees someone with long hair like that. His body is looks fit from what he can see from behind his shirt, definitely the sportive type. And oh god those cheekbones, his whole face is perfection. Lance could just scream at how perfect he was.

 

“Where ever we go, you always find a guy to crush on for the rest of the night” Pidge gives him a little nudge, lance realizes he’s been staring at the guy. He immediately feels heat rise up to his cheeks and ears, he takes a quick glance at the guy, hoping he hasn’t noticed. But the guy winks at him the second he looks, Lance quickly looks away again. He sighs hard, “Is he still looking?” Lance softly whispers at Pidge, she gets that he’s embarrassed and also lowers her voice. “I think he’s checking you out.” Pidge says with a teasing hint in her voice. Lance looks up at her, “Are you just joking with me? Come on Pidge. Look at how handsome the guy is. No way he would be checking me out. He’s way too hot to even look at me” Suddenly a glass is set on their table, “Here a milkshake from the “Handsome” guy” Lance looks up from the hand on the milkshake, following his arms towards his torso and looking at the guy’s face. He gives Lance a small smile and a wink before walking off towards the bar again.

 

_“Fuck” Lance thinks._

 


	6. Back to Businesss

Keith is busy serving drinks to the people coming up to them, he spots a guy looking at him constantly. He has a tinted skin, probably Spanish. He has blue eyes, a tint of purple, he has short brown hair. He’s dressed like a typical popular guy, not that it’s bad. It looks good on him, but he would definitely see popular guys wear this. The guy looks at him again, he looks at him and gives him a wink. Maybe it’s just the lighting but he swears he can see his cheeks tint a bit red. He laughs to himself and asks Adam to take over the bar for a few.

 

He never likes crowds, it gets to loud for him. He needs to hear himself think, so he goes for a smoke break. He grabs his leather jacket and goes outside through the back entrance. The big metal door closes and silence fills the alley, he lights his cigarette but before he can smoke it someone grabs it out of his fingers. Shiro takes a long drag and sighs while blowing the smoke out. He rolls his eyes, can’t he have 5 minutes of silence?

 

“Holy shit, such a night is so fucking heavy to do.” He leans against the brick wall next to Keith.Shiro keeps smoking Keith’s cigarette, when he suddenly realizes it’s not his. He looks at Keith with puppy eyes. “I’ll buy you a new pack tomorrow alright?” Keith laughs and nods, “Because it’s you” Keith gets another one for himself and lights it up to. “Were you having trouble being in such a crowded place?” Shiro turns his head towards Keith, he nods. “I couldn’t think anymore” Shiro always helped Keith when it got to crowded for him, Shiro himself had those problems too but he got over it. Keith not so much

 

“If you need to go you can just go” Shiro takes another drag, “I’ll get it, Adam will too” He gives Keith one of his big smiles, Keith rolls his eyes, “I need to keep you and Adam off each other.” He reacts playfully, letting Shiro know that he’s okay. Shiro sighs extra hard. He puts out the cigarette butt and open the door again holding it open for Keith. Keith shoves Shiro a bit away and runs inside again. As he runs inside he hears all sorts of trash falling and he can’t help but laugh. “I WILL GET REVENGE” Shiro half yells at him.

 

“Keith!!” Adam jumps up to him holding his shoulders. “I need you to get towards the milkshakes and cool drinks!!” He pushes him through the door with a big smile before running off to Shiro. He rolls his eyes and gets behind the counter starting to count the tips they gave.  He spots the guy that was staring again, he sees him sitting in a booth with an empty milkshake glass.  The guy looks away at first but when he looks back a second time he winks at him. He starts making a cherry milkshake, he doesn’t know if the guy likes it but it’s his favorite so he’ll just give it.

 

He prepares the milkshake and starts walking up to them, he catches a part of their conversation. “Are you just joking with me? Come on Pidge. Look at how handsome the guy is. No way he would be checking me out. He’s way too hot to even look or me” The guy is talking to the girl whose name is probably Pidge, he laughs silently to himself. He was definitely checking the guy out. He puts the milkshake in front of him, “Here a milkshake from the “Handsome” guy” The guy follows his hand towards his arm towards his face, when he notices it’s him Keith gives him a small smile and winks before leaving towards the bar again.

 

A guy walks up to Keith, “Were you talking to my buddy Lance?” Keith turns his head a bit then looking back at the guy and Pidge. “You mean those two?” He turns back to the guy and he nods, “Sorry, I’m Hunk. The new cook!” He holds out his hand to Keith and smiles. “Keith, sort of like a co-owner.” He shakes Hunk’s hand, “I sometimes come here to work, but not always. Just whenever I feel like it.”  He helps someone ordering a drink while talking to Hunk, “Are you actually working right now?” He looks at him raising one eyebrow, “Not really, Shiro just said I could make some stuff and take it with me, to let me try the stuff you have!” He reacts enthusiastic, “But do you and Shiro co-own it then?”  “Yeah, we got it from our mother. Shiro does more than me, Adam and I work on designs and other stuff. They spend another 10 minutes talking and then Hunk excuses himself to go back to his friends.

 


	7. Virtual Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a choreography in mind and its a bit later in the chapter so there's the link. It's the first group of the video.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXHvd5O6Z3g
> 
> also thank you guys for the kudos and views!! I really hope you like it and sorry for the long wait :( I've been in an annoying writers block..  
> but im back!!

It’s Sunday morning, Keith is reading in the library like he does every Sunday. He is having dance classes tomorrow and is kind of nervous for it. Back in High school people always thought it was weird, Keith didn’t give a fuck about their opinion. He still went to dancing lessons every week, but he thought it was weird of them to think it’s weird. He can put all his attention in it

 

 

He’s curious how many people would be there and if they were any good, he heard that they did contests as well. Keith always has loved a challenge, it always gets him fired up.  He used to be doing nationals, but he stopped doing it because they wouldn’t let him do what he wanted to.

 

He grabs his book again but before he can continue on his book again his phone buzzes, ‘Sharpshooter is typing…’

 

He’s thinking to just ignore it but he is kind of curious of what he’s sending.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

What kind of milkshake do you like?

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I like almost every flavor but Cherry is my favorite.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

On campus, they have the most delicious cherry milkshake I know

 

**Sharpshooter:**

We should like, meet up there. Like actually get to know each other over a milkshake?

 

**Keith:**

Smooth.. but no. I already see you often enough.

 

Keith grins to himself, knowing that Lance will probably try to figure out where Keith would see him.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Ah man, why you being like thiiiiissss.

 

Lance sends him a selfie, him pouting with the dog filter on his face. _Cute, definitely cute._ Keith smiles to himself.

 

**Keith:**

Cute

 

He puts his phone down and reads his book again, about half an hour in reading Adam plops next to him in a chair. He grabs his book and places it on the table upside down. “Keeeeith, Shiro is busy and doesn’t want to dance” He sighs and crosses his arms. It’s an funny look, if it didn’t mean that he wanted to get his way. “What do you want me to do about it?” He tries to grab his book again, but suddenly Adam’s hand is smacked on the cover. He looks at him with a smirk, “We are going to dance, together!” “No” he simply says, he looks at him with an annoyed look. “Classes are starting tomorrow, I got the key from Coran” he dangles a few keys in his hand. “Gotten them or stolen them?”  Keith lifts an eyebrow at her in curiosity. He pushes again his chest and pulls on his hand after that. “Ah come ooonnn” “Alright, alright” He checks which page he is and closes his book. He has been looking forward to the dance classes. but just letting go and dancing on his own or with Adam is something he will look forward to even more.

 

They end up deciding on uptown funk from Bruno Mars, he and Adam made a choreography on it last year, he and Shiro danced it in their contest too. Shiro was so proud of him. It was his first actual choreography.

 

Adam opens the door to dancing rooms, pushes Keith in and closes the door again. Keith trips over his feet and falls down on the both his hands and knees. He slowly closes his eyes and sighs deeply, behind him he hears Adam laugh. “You’re such a doofus” He holds out one hand laughing, Keith takes it and lets him pull him up. “You wait here, I need to do some stuff back in the office.” He opens the door to a room and goes away.

 

Keith looks around the room, _Hmm.. not bad.._ Good speakers, good natural lighting and a wall full of mirrors. It’s pretty basic, the walls are white with a stripe of black on the height of his hips. He likes it.

 

He walks up to the speaker and plugs in his little old iPod, he got it from Shiro on one of his birthdays and he used it ever since. He puts on his playlist and skips through a few songs till he comes through _Virtual Insanity by Jamiroquai._ He puts his own phone up for recording, it’s only recording his body.

 

He replays the song so he can get ready for the choreography he made on this. It’s not quite finished but maybe he’ll get some good ideas. Once he starts he gets lost in the moment and slowly different steps fill in the gaps of his choreography. They’re very abrupt movements and quite the same but somehow, they are mesmerizing. When the song is finished he uses his final pose and is breathing heavily. The next song starts and suddenly the sound of a pair of hands clipping rings in his ear. He turns around only to see Adam standing in the door way smiling brightly, it’s almost blinding and he gives her a small appreciative smile.

 

“Keith!! That was AMAZING” he smiles, and walks up to his iPod. He grabs it and looks at Keith. “Mind if I warm up?” He smiles innocently. Keith shakes his head and grabs his phone to check it. He checks the video, checking if it’s completely anonymous and it is. If it’s good enough he’ll maybe post it.

 

He checks his notifications and notices that Lance has snapchatted him.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

W- WHAT

 

**Sharpshooter:**

GET BACK ONLINE

 

**Sharpshooter:**

WTH

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Don’t just call me CUTE and then go offline!!

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Get back onlineeeeeee

 

The rest of the messages is him spamming with random keyboard smashes. He laughs and grabs a small part of the video, he cuts it in the way that he’s sure Lance can’t see his face. He sends it to Lance saying, ‘Sorry was out dancing, just finished’

 

He’s watching Adam warm up with some free dance, Keith usually does own choreographs but they come from his free dances. He lets the music guide him.

 

His phone buzzes again and he checks the message.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

THAT’S YOU?!

 

**Sharpshooter:**

THAT SUCH A GOOD CHOREOGRAPHY

 

**Sharpshooter:**

WTH MAN

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Don’t you dare to go offline

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Keith you ass

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I hate you

 

**Sharpshooter:**

…

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I’m joking, pls come back

 

Keith laughs and pockets his phone again, smiling from the buzzes from the phone.

 

_He’s such a cutie…_

 


	8. Hot Chocolate and Conspiracy Talk

It’s almost time for Keith to close up, but it’s about another 10 minutes till 1 AM. So he technically has to wait for those smaaaaaaall 10 minutes. He’s been wiping the tables for about 10 minutes already. Nobody is going to come in those 10 minu-

* **ring ring***

****

-tes…

Keith rolls his eyes and sighs, “Seriously? Who comes in 10 minutes before closing time?!” Keith turns around.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

__

Standing there is Lance, completely socked in water. Backpack hanging over his shoulder, clothes completely wet. An apologetic smile on his face. “I am so sorry, I will definitely pay you double, TRIPLE even! For just oneeeeee tiny little cup of chocolate milk.” He has his hands together as if praying that Keith will get him chocolate milk. Puppy look on his face.

_ Of course he’s going to give Lance warm cup of chocolate milk. _

__

“Uhm, yeah” Keith walks up to the bar, “It might take a few, so you can take a seat and just relax. I’ll bring it to you” Keith winks at him and gestures around to all the seats. Lance gives him a small smile and takes a seat in a booth.

Keith walks up to the kitchen and starts heating some milk for both him and Lance. He puts in the cacao powder, the sugar and some vanilla and cinnamon. He starts mixing it slowly and tastes it to see if it’s good. The taste is good. Now it just needs to simmer for a bit to get that caramel taste in it. While it simmers he looks at Lance scrolling through his phone, his green jacket layed out next to him in the hope of drying. His wet hair sticking through 

Keith grabs the mini marshmallows and two of the biggest mugs they have, he prepares it and starts walking up to Lance. He grabs a blanket on the way there for Lance and he crawls in the booth as well. Lance stares at the mug with widened eyes, staring as if it’s everything he’s ever wanted. Keith giggles at his reaction, Lance is suddenly broken from his trance and then looks up at keith. He quickly grabs his backpack to grab his wallet. Keith puts a hand on Lance’s forearm, Lance freezes and stares at Keith, back at his arm and back again at Keith. He quickly pulls away his hand, a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“Uhm, I don’t let people pay after 1. Because we’re closed.” Keith winks at him, it could be the neon lighting but he swears that he can see a slight blush on Lance’s cheeks. Lance mumbles a ‘thanks’ and grabs the chocolate with both hands warming himself a bit. Keith slides the blanket across the table before grabbing his own mug blowing on it while looking at Lance wrap himself in a blanket.

“Dude you’re my hero” Lance laughs, Keith turns his head a bit asking for an explanation. “My friend was at his girlfriend and he told me he would be home soon. But turns out the storm over there is huge and he can’t drive back” Keith answers a ‘hmm’ to let Lance know he’s still listening. Lance cradles the mug in his hands again and continues his story. “Well, I forgot my keys. So now I’m hoping one of my friends will wake up so I can grab some clothes before school tomorrow morning…” “So you have no place to be right now?” Keith lifts an eyebrow. “For now, I’m homeless at the moment” Lance gives him a breathy smile. 

His eyes widen, “I- I’ll leave right away when I finish this chocolate! I’m sorry for keeping you here!!” Keith laughs and shakes his head. “It’s okay, I barely need sleep and I co-own this so it’s alright” Keith gives him a bright smile, “You can even crash for an hour or two if you want.”

Lance brightens at that, Lance takes a sip of the mug and his eyes widen. “Is… is it not good?” Keith asks nervously. Lance puts the mug down, “No no that’s not it!” His eyes turn soft, “It’s just... it tastes like my mom’s hot chocolate” He takes another sip and groans from happiness. Keith laughs, that feels like a relief.

The red blanket is cuddled all around Lance, his hair curling up a bit because it’s drying, he’s in a grey sweater. The name of their college –Altea University– imprinted in light blue. It fits him Keith thinks to himself.

After a while of comfortable silence, Lance breaks it. “Hey man” Keith looks up from his phone, “Do you think there’s aliens in the universe” Lance looks at him with a serious look on his face. “Are you serious?” Lance looks away embarrassed to have asked that.

_ Shit.. I was just joking.. _

__

“Of course there are aliens” Keith quickly continues. 

They spend hours talking about aliens and conspiracy theories.

Suddenly Lance’s alarm starts, letting them know that they talked the entire night. Keith rubs his neck awkwardly and coughs. “Uhm, I guess you haven’t gotten the sleep you wanted” Lance laughs, “That’s okay. I had a good time” Keith grabs their mugs and starts washing them up. 

“Are you sure I don’t have to pay for all the chocolate milk?” Throughout the night they finished a lot of chocolate milk, Lance even helped him. “It’s okay, you just get to your classes, it’ll be alright.” Keith winks at Lance and unlocks the door. “It was an amazing night!” Lance calls out while walking away.

_ This night was amazing _

 


	9. Cupcakes and Flirting

Lance is trying to concentrate on his English literature class, still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He’s a bit tired but it’s worth it, he had an amazing day with Keith. They both never once used their phone and spent almost the whole night talking. Well, Keith used it once because his brother called him about the light in the diner. They spent the whole night talking about conspiracy theories and drinking Hot Chocolate. 

 

He pulls on the sleeves of his jack- Wait a minute, didn’t he have his jacket with him? 

 

Did he forget it at the diner?

 

Did he lose it somewhere else?

 

He can’t lose it, it’s the only thing he has from his family at home. He stresses, did he lose it at the diner? It must have been, it’s the only place he’s been since he last saw it… he’ll get it after class, maybe he’ll see Keith again. Maybe they’ll talk a bit.

 

“Mister McClain are you paying attention to the lesson?” Lance looks up with wide eyes and he hears some people laugh around the class. “Sorry” he mumbles and he starts grabbing his pen to make notes. 

 

After the professor returns to his lesson, Lance quickly takes a selfie with him pouting. He adds “When you start daydreaming and the professor busts you :(“

 

He sends it to Pidge, Hunk and Keith. He and Keith haven’t spoken since yesterday, it’s okay, but he just… misses him?

 

_Keith is typing…_

_A snapchat from Keith_

 

**_Keith:_ **

_What class do you have?_

 

**_Keith:_ **

_Also stop looking so cute in all those selfies. ;)_

 

Did Keith just call him cute? He decides that he likes it.

 

**_Sharpshooter:_ **

_Basic English literature._

 

**_Sharpshooter:_ **

_You calling me cute.. I like it. Call me cute more often ;)_

 

He quickly looks around to see the teacher focused on his own work, he quickly turns on the camera and smiles while taking a picture. He quickly sends it to Keith without any caption.

 

_Keith has screenshotted your snap_

 

Fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck-fuck.

 

**Keith:**

Do you ever take not good selfies?

 

_What?!_

 

**Keith:**

Damn, you even look hot.

 

_Why is he doing this?! FUUUUUUUCK_

_Lance feels his cheeks warm up from the blush._

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I wish I could say the same about you, but I still don’t know how you look.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Damn Keith, when will I ever see my Prince Charming? You can’t leave me hanging like this man.

 

_Lance waits for a reaction, 5 minutes he finally gets one._

 

**_Keith:_ **

Lance, you can’t just call me something like that.

 

**Keith:**

I had to dance and then you send me that text. I fucked up the whole dance.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Ahh.. the flirter becomes the flirted. 

 

**Sharpshooter:**

How the tables have turned..

 

**Sharpshooter:**

So you’re dancing? Now? As in, I can go to dancing room and try to figure out which one you are?

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Omw ;)

 

**Keith:**

Private closed off room, ain't gonna happen.

 

_A video pops up on Lance’s screen and slowly starts to play, he clicks on it to see it full screen. It shows Keith messing up his steps but succeeding for about 40%. He laughs at it, it’s cute._

 

**_Sharpshooter:_ **

_Gotta admit, I only see your legs, but you look cute._

 

**_Keith:_ **

_Sad you can’t see more huh_

 

Everyone around Lance starts packing, so he does too. He grabs his bag and grabs a seat outside. It’s a lovely weather and he has an hour of free time. Except…

 

He’s bored.

 

_He opens his phone again and starts messaging Keith again._

 

**_Sharpshooter:_ **

_I’m bored, entertain me_

 

**_Keith:_ **

_What do you want me to do? Play 21 questions?_

 

**_Keith:_ **

_Wait no, I don’t want to. Nevermind, forget that._

 

**_Sharpshooter:_ **

_YES LET’S DO THAT!_

 

**_Sharpshooter:_ **

_No, you already said that, we’re going to do it._

 

**_Keith:_ **

_Lance, are you for real…_

 

**_Sharpshooter:_ **

_Question #1:_ _If you could turn any activity into an Olympic sport, what would you have a good chance at winning medal for?_

 

**_Keith:_ **

_You are for real…_

 

**_Keith:_ **

_I’m getting a feeling you’re not gonna stop until I answer, so alright. Dancing then for sure_

**_Sharpshooter:_ **

_I’d probably choose something like singing or drawing._

**_Sharpshooter:_ **

_Your turn :)_

He closes his phone and grabs his drink while waiting for Keith’s question. Shay and her friends walk by him, he waves at her and she runs up to him after excusing himself. “Lance! Hey!” She flops next to him, and hands him a paper bag. “Oeeehh what you got?” He grabs the bag and opens it. “It’s for you!" The sweet smell of strawberry cupcakes enters his nose, “Aaaaaaah my favorite!” He hugs her with one arm. He grabs one out of it and hands Shay one before getting one of himself. She smiles insisting he doesn’t have to but he ignores it. He takes a bite, “God I love your baking” he smiles brightly at her. She giggles, and takes a bite herself. “I made them with Hunk and he told me you were on a break. So, I thought I’d bring them!” She smiles bigly and starts standing up again. “My class starts again so I’ll have to go but enjoy the cupcakes.” She runs of before lance can react making him laugh.

 

He checks his phone again only to see he received a snapchat from Keith, Hmm it’s a picture. He clicks on it, only to see him eating a cupcake together with Shay. It’s captioned with; “Eating cupcakes with the girlfriend?” 

He quickly goes to the chats again, he’s met with a second question.

 

**Keith:**

Got any significant other in your life?

 

**Keith:**

Nevermind, I’ll think of another.

 

_Between the messages he sent the photo._

**Sharpshooter:**

No no no, nope not a girlfriend. She’s my friend’s girlfriend.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I’m not about to steal his girl, they’re happy together.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I’m single as ever, always up for a date if you feel like it ;)’

 

**Sharpshooter:**

BUT WAIT DID YOU JUST WALK PAST ME?!?!?!

 

**Keith:**

  1. Yes I’m up for a date sure. 2. Yeah u dense idiot



 

**Keith:**

So when’s the date?

 

 

 

Lance stares at the message, is Keith really asking him out for a date? In like an actual date?! He bumps in to something. He looks up, the diner. Did he unconsciously walk towards the diner? Hmm.. might as well go grab his jacket while he’s here.

 

He opens the door, “Shiro, I don’t know what to do! Why did I send that!” A voice rings, Lance suddenly feels like he’s invading a lot of private talk. “Uhm, hello? Anyone there?” A tall guy with white hair and a scar on his nose jumps from the kitchen with a big smile on his face. “Oh hey! Sorry, would you like something to drink?” Lance nods and takes a seat at the the bar. “Do you have a Cherry milkshake?” Before the guy can answer a milkshake is standing in front of him. He looks up only to see Keith smiling at him, “Hey!” He returns the smile, “You’re here too!” He takes a sip of his milkshake. “Don’t you have class?” Keith shakes his head, “Only had Dance lessons today”  Lance perks up to see the guy with flushed cheeks. “Private lessons, or actual class lessons?” He narrows his eyes, “I.. Uuh” Shiro pokes him in his side. “Class lessons. Adam teaches them.” Lance nods, “Uhm.. I left my jacket here, I hope you still have it..” Keith nods and walks back to the kitchen. He comes back with the green jacket and a shy smile on his face. He takes it and after some small talk he walks back to his next class.

 

When he notices that he’s a bit early, he takes a seat on the floor of the hall and grabs his phone again since he has about 15 minutes left. He still hasn’t answered Keith..

 

He opens the snapchat conversation between him and Keith and he starts typing an answer.

 

_Whenever you want pretty?_

No.. not good enough

 

_Ready when you are beautiful_

No…

 

Hmm, how about:

 

_Are you free for pizza tomorrow?_

 

He smiles and hits send. Perfect.


	10. Be the Romeo to my Romeo

Suddenly he looks up and the hallway is filled with his classmates, Hunk has planted himself next to him, head back against the wall, listening to music with his eyes closed. He leans a bit against Hunk and grabs one of his earplugs to listen to it as well, in the corner of his eye he spots Hunk smiling. It’s another song from his love playlist. He’s so in love with Shay, he smiles to himself and spots their teacher walking up to them. Thankfully it’s their favorite teacher Coran. “Ah Lance, my favorite student. In for some drama?” He opens the door and the whole class walks in. “I’m always in for drama” lance grins at him and helps Hunk up. They both take a seat in the front. Lance puts his phone on the table and it immediately starts buzzing multiple times. “You’re famous” Hunk laughs and grabs Lance's phone unlocking it to check the snapchat messages. Meanwhile lance is unpacking his notebook and a pen, he already told Hunk about Keith. “He’s finally agreed to a date” he smiles brightly, “I asked him if he was free tomorrow and I’m waiting for an answer.” He looks on his phone to see about 5 messages from Keith. “Looks like he’s stressing a bit.” Hunk hands him the phone again. 

 

**Keith:**

Wait, you’re serious

 

**Keith:**

I meant it as a joke

 

**Keith:**

I mean It’s not that I don’t want to go on a date with you!

 

**Keith:**

I mean I’d love to!

 

**Keith:**

Uhm when and where?

 

_Lance laughs at his little stress moment._

 

**Sharpshooter:**

It’s okay, I get it. I’d stress to if I sent you something like that.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I have a singing lesson from 3 till 4, after that I’m free. How about you?

 

**Keith:**

Sorry hahah

 

**Keith:**

My last class ends 3:45, I can meet you at your lesson?

 

**Keith:**

If that’s okay with you of course 

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Yeah, you can call me when you’re there.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

If you’re early I can just end the lesson so you don’t have to wait!

 

**Keith:**

Yeah that’s cool, are you on campus with that lesson?

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Yeah, Classroom 341A

 

**Sharpshooter:**

You can call me on +x xxx-xxx-xxxx when you’re there.

 

**Keith:**

I think that’ll work!

 

**Keith:**

I’ll be looking forward to it! :)

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Same :)

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I’ll finally get to see my mystery man ;)

 

_Keith has send you a snapchat_

 

Lance clicks on it with a smile on his face, he’s met with a blinding smile and a bit blushed cheeks, God how can something so small be something so amazing? God he’s never even met the guy and he already thinks he’s in love.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Keith.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Buddy.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

You have got to warn me when you send those blinding selfies dude.

 

**Keith:**

What’s wrong with it? I thought you might like it…

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I do, I do like it!! Dont worry

 

**Sharpshooter:**

It’s just, you literally you sent me a smile and I almost got a heart attack at how cute you smile.

 

**Keith:**

…

 

**Keith:**

And you have to warn me before you start flirting with me 

 

**Keith:**

Don’t worry, I’ll get you back some day.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

It’s a deal, knock me off my feet Samurai

 

**Keith:**

Samurai?

 

**Sharpshooter:**

It’s a nickname I’m giving you

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Samurai and Sharpshooter

 

**Keith:**

It’s cute, thanks

 

“Lance Mcclain, get your eyes from your phone and get up on stage to reenact some Romeo and Juliet” Coran holds out his hand towards Lance, other hand behind his back. “Who would you like to play, Romeo or Juliet? Or is it going to be Romeo and Romeo” Coran winks at the class with a big smile on his face. “Everything is okay here" Lance smiles at how open Coran is, he stands up to the stage. “I’ll be Romeo and I’m up for a Romeo or Juliet” he bows and then winks. 

 

Coran smiles and turns to the class again, “Well, who wants to be a Romeo or Juliet to this Romeo over here” Someone stands up in the back of the class, Lance is met with the eyes of a guy, Lotor. Alright, he can do that. It’s not like he had a crush on Lotor last year. 

 

Except he did..

 

Coran just left because he needed to get scripts for the class to read along. Lotor walks up to him and smiles while grabbing one of Lance’s hands. “Which scene are we doing?” Lotor takes another step closer towards him. “Hmm, let’s see..” Lance suddenly feels really awkward, his gaze goes towards Hunk who is holding his phone towards them with a grin on his face.

 

“Cora- Oh sorry” Everyone looks at the guy in the door opening, “Keith!” Lance lets go of Lotor’s hand to walk towards him, “What are you doing in this humble classroom?” Lance smiles brightly at Keith, ‘I, uhh. I was searching for Coran, but he’s not here” He scratches the back of his neck, “So I’ll come back some other time.” He’s about to close the door when Hunk calls for him, “You can wait for him, he’ll be back in 10 minutes.” Lance looks at Hunk, then back at Keith with a smile, “I don’t think the class will mind so come on! Take a seat next to me.” He pulls Keith on his jacket towards hunk. “Lotor, let’s do the exercise when we got the scripts.” He pushes Keith softly in to his chair and takes a seat on the table in front of them. “Hunk this is Keith, he co-owns the diner on campus. And he saved me that day when I couldn’t reach anyone” he claps Keith on his shoulder. 

 

Keith feels his cheeks burn a bit, but he smiles back at Lance and Hunk. If he gets to be like this with Lance he hopes Coran will never come.

 

“He was so happy he went and baked dozens of cookies. I think the whole school could eat from it.” Lance laughs together with Hunk. “And now we're together!” Hunk smiles brightly, Keith could get used to this.


	11. Blinding smiles and facemarks

Classes have ended for the day and Lance finally has time to message Keith again. He’s been so busy with keeping up with his classes and of course hanging out with Pidge and Hunk, Pidge has been so busy lately, she’s working on a secret project of hers and she can’t wait to show it to them. So almost all her free time is spend on it. Well, atleast they have their phones to talk.

 

Lance opens the chat with Keith with a smile on his face.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

So pretty boy, do you just want to show yourself tomorrow or do I get a picture beforehand?

 

_Maybe he’ll get to see Keith before or maybe just on the date. He’ll be nervous either way, what if Keith is like, crazy hot?!_

 

**Keith:**

Yeah sharpshooter, gonna have to wait till the date.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

But how will I recognize you?

 

**Keith:**

We could think of a sentence we say, or I could wear something specific.

 

**Keith:**

You know, since I already know who you are ;)’

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Rude

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Alright, how about you wear something specific, otherwise I’ll be saying weird stuff to every pretty boy there.

 

**Keith:**

It would be funny to watch tho

 

**Keith:**

And how do you know that I’m pretty.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Dude I mean, your smile can blind me. Imagine what your full face can do?

 

**Keith:**

Damn, that was pretty smooth..

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I am smooth

 

**Keith:**

Don’t oversell yourself, you do realize we’re meeting tomorrow right?

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Shh, I am underselling myself my man

 

**Sharpshooter:**

You’ll be surprised Sugar

 

**Keith:**

Damn, now I’m really curious for it man.

 

**Keith:**

And ’Sugar’ Seriously? I hope you can do better than that.

 

**Keith:**

I have to go but we’ll talk later today okay?

 

**Keith:**

See you later handsome ;)

 

 

 

Lance smiles at his phone and the scrolls through his conversations with Keith, he’s been talking with the guy for about a month now. And now he’s going to meet him tomorrow!

 

_Wait.._

 

_Tomorrow?_

 

Lance jumps up from the couch and quickly runs to his kitchen. He grabs an avocado and a bowl and he he starts mashing. After it’s mashing he grabs cocoa powder and honey to blend it. He applies it and drops down on the couch again, taking a quick selfie he sends it to Keith, Hunk and Pidge. With the caption “getting’ ready for my date tomorrowwwww <3”

 

He hits send and searches on Netflix for an interesting new show, he ends up watching adventure time.

 

 

 

Keith goes back to the kitchen, he goes to stand next to Hunk and helps him with the next dishes. “2 people ordered the hamburger, and another 2 people wanted a steak. One rare the other medium rare. How about you bake the steaks and I’ll start or grilling those hamburgers.” Keith smiles at Hunk and Hunk agrees with a nod. “Meat is in the white refrigerator” Hunk starts by frying some fries for by the hamburgers and putting the steak in the pan.

 

Just when Keith is about to put the toppings on the bread, Hunk’s voice breaks the comfortable silence. “Does Lance know he's going on a date with you?” A slice of tomato falls from his hand, “What? W-What do you mean? Who’s lance? Is that a friend of yours? S-Should I know him?” Keith stutters over his words. 

 

Hunk starts laughing, “Keith buddy, lance might be oblivious but I’m not. I recognized you from the partly selfie you sent him.” Hunk put down the steak and walks up to him, “He even hung out with you and he doesn’t realize. And I’ve known you shorter than he and I know it. So does he know?”

 

Keith shakes his head and laughs at that moment. Lance really is oblivious, “He really thinks they’re like a lot of Keith’s on campus.” A small tender smile comes on to Hunk’s face. “He’s such an oblivious idiot sometimes.” Hunk claps Keith on his shoulder, “but I’m glad he’s going on a date with you” 

 

Keith smiles, somehow an acceptation from his best friend does wonders for your self esteem. 

 

“Hunk?” Keith asks while working on the burgers, he gets a hum in the return. “Is Lance a simple date guy or is it going to be big for a date?” Keith is met with silence, only soft sussing of the pan filling it. Then Hunk starts laughing, “Oh, I think he’s going big this time” Keith sighs, “he only said something about eating some pizza, nothing more.” Hunk smiles, “Maybe he’ll go small, but he sure will want to impress you. I think he’ll message me any time to ask if I have any ideas” 

 

As if on cue, Hunk’s phone chimes with the notification of a message. Hunk huffs a laugh. He places the steaks on the plate and put them under the heating lamps. “Steaks are ready”

 

Hunk grabs his phone and check his messages.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

HUNK, BUDDY MY MAN! I AM IN BIG TROUBLE WITH MY DATE. 

 

Hunk laughs and watches Keith serve the food. 

 

**Hunkalicious:**

Whatsup buddy? How can I help.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I know you don’t know him but I do wanna go and make the date as romantic as it can be.

 

**Hunkalicious:**

I’ll come over tonight alright?

 

**Sharpshooter:**

You’re my hero Hunk! Thankyou.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwww, it's a short chapter, but next chapter will be the meeting and the next will be the date and I wanted to separate those two!
> 
> Also thank you soooo much for 100 kudos! Feel free to ask me anything you want on Tumblr or Instagram (both nysaelixer) and of course the comments as well!


	12. Date Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!! so this story is going to come to an end, after this chapter there will be a longer chapter so my apologies for a small chapter this time! The next chapter will consist of the date and maaaaaybe something extra!   
> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments!!

Lance has spent most of the evening brainstorming for his date with Keith. After that he spent half of his night thinking about Keith and if he would actually like him.

 

It’s now 4 AM and Lance makes a big mistake..

 

He grabs his phone and opens snapchat.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Hey Samurai, I don't know if you’re online but..

 

_He starts typing the rest of his message but then he sees that Keith is also typing._

 

**Keith:**

You can’t sleep either?

 

**Keith:**

If I’m being honest, I’m pretty nervous for it.

 

**Keith:**

I mean, what if you don’t like me?

 

**Keith:**

What if you don’t like how I look.

 

_Lance stares at the messages that entered his screen. Is Keith really doubting that? Lance will love him 100% sure._

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Are you really doubting that Keith?

 

**Keith:**

…Yeah

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Oh love, I thought you realized I like you for you. And not for your appearance.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I love our banter and talking to you. 

 

**Sharpshooter:**

You make my day, if im being completely honest.

 

**Keith:**

You mean that?

 

**Keith:**

We’ve only talked and you’ve never seen me.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Come on Samurai, you sent me your amazing dance videos and your GORGEOUS smile.

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I can’t wait to see you and talk to you.

 

**Keith:**

What if you’ve seen me already?

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Have I?

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Have we talked?

 

**Keith:**

Maybe…

 

**Keith:**

I don’t want to disappoint you

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Keith, buddy. My samurai

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Even if we did, which im not sure about tho

 

**Sharpshooter:**

I won’t be dissapointed, I like you for you like I already said.

 

**Keith:**

Thanks..

 

**Keith:**

I’m gonna go and get some sleep. So I won’t be dead for our date.

 

**Keith:**

Goodnight Sharpshooter

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Goodnight Samurai 

 

Lance smiles at his phone “Tomorrow is going to be amazing” he whispers to himself. “Goodnight my Samurai”

 

 

 

Lance is awaken by his cat softly needing on his stomach, “Hey blue, you hungry love?” His cat meows at him softly, he picks her up and climbs out of bed. “Let’s get you some food then” he grabs his phone and walks towards the kitchen. 

 

 

When he’s busy making Blue’s food, he hears a knock on his door. “It’s open!” He calls and puts the food down for Blue. 

 

“Lance, I brought that blouse you were searching for” he puts a bag on his couch, “I also brought that facemask you stressed about yesterday and…” Hunk smiles, “That eyeshadow palette you wanted so badly finally arrived.” He waves it in Lance’s face with a smirk on his face. Lance jumps up and attacks Hunk, “You shouldn’t have done that Hunk!!” 

 

Hunk laughs, “It’s a little gift for my best friend. Now do you want to wear those now or do you want to try it out first?” Lance smiles brightly, “I’m going to wear these to my date” he grabs the palette and runs to the bathroom, “Make yourself at hoooooome” he says from the closed bathroom to take a shower and do his make up. 

 

In the meanwhile hunk has started making some French toast, while they’re baking he send Keith a message.

 

**Hunk:**

Hey buddy, Lance is pretty excited so I hope you are as well.

 

**Keith:**

I’m really nervous Hunk. Like, really, really nervous.

 

**Keith:**

What do I even do on a date Hunk?

 

_Hunk laughs at his phone and puts the French toasts_ _on the plate._

 

**Hunk:**

You’ll survive, Lance knows it’s your first date right? You can just tell him

 

**Keith:**

He won’t be made or anything?

 

**Keith:**

I feel like he’s been on so many and this is really just my first one.

 

**Hunk:**

Keith he will be happy to see you. Even though you’ve already met, he’ll enjoy your date!

 

**Keith:**

Do you really think so?

 

**Hunk:**

Keith, believe me. He’s so excited.

 

Lance comes back to Hunk with a little squeak, he has a colorful look on his face, a gentle nude look. Hunk smiles and nods, “I love it, Keith will definitely like it!”  Hunk laughs, “Come, eat something before you get nauseous” Hunk plates some of the French toasts and gives him a plate, “Fresh out of the pan.

 

Lance throws him a big smile. And grabs a piece of the toasts. “Thanks buddy, I haven’t eaten all day” Hunk huffs, “Yeah I figured.” He leans back against the counter, “Are you sure you don’t need me to come with you? I can stay close if you want” Lance stares at his plate with an insecure look. “I think it’ll be okay” he looks up at Hunk, “But can you maybe stay close by?” Lance shows him a small smile, Hunk nods at him. “I’ll stay close by, just message me when it does go right so I won’t wait for nothing” Lance laughs and nods, after finishing the toasts he heads back to his room.

 

He grabs a few outfits;

 

One is a blue tank top together with a cute whitewashed jacket and black jeans. 

 

_Nahh_

 

Maybe his black NASA shirt together with his signature jacket plus some simple jeans. 

 

_Not really in the mood for that_

 

And the last one is blue jeans with holes in them together with a black hoodie, that has “Petrichor” written on the back it

 

_Perfect._

 

Lance smiles and pulls on the hoodie and jeans, he puts on some bracelets and the jeans. 

 

After checking his make up again he walks back to Hunk to check his phone. 

 

_A Snapchat from Keith._

 

He smiles before clicking on the message. 

 

**Keith:**

Hey man, I just.. uhm

 

**Keith:**

Wanted to say I’m really looking forward to it!

 

**Keith:**

I’ll be wearing a black tanktop and a red checkered blouse around my waist. 

 

**Sharpshooter:**

Awesome!! I’m really looking forward to it Keith!! 

 

He noticed that Keith isn’t online and locks his phone again before smiling at Hunk. 

 

“You’re so whipped” Hunk laughs. 


	13. Best Date Ever

This is it.. he’s standing in front of the pizzeria he and Keith agreed to. Will Keith like lance? Or will he think he’s suddenly not his type.

 

Come on Mcclain, you need to be a man and go inside.

 

He pushes open the door and the bell rings. ’No going back now’ He looks on his phone when he’s inside, a snapchat from Keith.

 

**Keith:**

I’m wearing a red blouse around my waist, I’m very nervous so I’ll have my earphones in. Feel free to tap me on my shoulder.

 

Lance laughs, that’s so sweet of him to tell. He looks around to try and see the guy.

 

After looking around for a while he spots a red blouse, he looks up to see the face of the guy who he has been chatting with. What? No wait?

 

There’s only one guy with a red blouse, and he most certainly recognizes that one guy. He’s really the same guy? How could he have not told him. Is he afraid? Doesn’t he like lance? What’s happening here!?

 

Fuck fuck fuck, he walks back out of the cafë again and starts calling Hunk. 'Please pick up hunk, please!!!’ People are looking at him, apparently he said that out loud. He looks back in the cafe to see Keith look around again and sighing after he doesn’t spot lance.

 

Fuck fuck fuck he doesn’t wanna dissappoint Keith, he walks to an alley next to the cafe and listens if hunk has answered yet. “Lance, buddy come on answer me are you okay?” Lance can’t talk, only thing he can is breath heavily, it’s not a panic attack, at least he thinks it’s not? He just can’t breath. “How did I not realize It Hunk” between each word he wheezes because he can’t catch his breath. 

 

“Oh Lance.. Did you realize it?” Lance is nodding but then he realizes that Hunk can’t see him. “I'm guessing you were nodding. Hey buddy, believe me when I say this, Keith really wants to go on a date with you and he is also very scared.” Lance just listens to hunk talking, it calms him to the point where he can breath again.

 

“Just go in there, and talk to him, I think Keith is also getting nervous because you’re not coming” Lance nods  and after a while he answers a soft “Yes”.

 

“Goodluck buddy” Hunk says before he hangs up.  Lance closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

He starts walking towards the cafe again and goes in, only to bump into someone. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry” the voice sounds sad, and… he recognizes it. He looks up, “Keith!” He grabs the shoulders of the slightly smaller man with a happy look on his face. “Lance?” Keith looks up, small tears in his eyes. “Keith no no no” He takes Keith to an empty seat and holds his shoulder. He looks at Keith, he looks sad and he even took of the red blouse. 

 

He holds a waiter and orders a glass of water for Keith, “Where’s your blouse, my Samurai?” Those words make Keith jump up to Lance’s eyes. “Wait.. you-you didn’t just leave me there to wait?” 

 

Lance gulps, ‘I- I got scared..” He looks away from Keith  and fumbles with his hands. A third hand goes to his hands and holds his tight.Lance looks up, only to see Keith’s face, gentle and soft smile. “I was honestly very scared too, Shiro told me to wait for you for 15 minutes.. but I got scared that you dumped me because of that you realized who I was.” Keith looks down and takes a sip of his water.

 

Now it’s lance’s time to smile softly, “I thought you didn’t like me man” He holds Keith’s face in his hands, “I’m happy, that’s not the case” Keith stares at him with his big violet eyes, “How about we have an amazing date and forget all about this” Keith nods softly and smiles. “Let’s”

 

* * *

 

Keith has gotten calm after the incident and now they’re both sitting in a booth. “How about I pay and we take a walk in the park before our reservation?” Lance stands up and winks before walking back to the counter to pay for it.

 

Keith quickly grabs his phone,

 

**Keith:**

He came, we both stressed and then bumped into each other when walking in/out.

 

**Shiro:**  

That’s good Keith, I told you he would come. Adam seems to like him, and I trust Adam. Now you have fun at your date.

 

Keith laughs at the text and smiles.

 

**Keith:**

Thanks Shiro

 

 

“Ready?” Keith looks up at Lance and nods, he stands up and they start to walk towards the exit. 

 

 

’So, without knowing I’ve already met you once” Lance starts, Keith giggles at that. “I guess you kind of did” Keith shivers a bit at the cold “To be fair, it was one of the best hang outs I’ve had” Lance bumps softly against him, Keith leans a bit into the bump. One of lance’s arms wraps around Keith’s shoulder. Keith jumps a bit, “Shit, sorry man” Lance tries to retreat his arm but Keith holds his wrist tightly. “Are you sure?” Keith nods, “I didn’t expect it so I jumped.” Lance huffs softly and pulls Keith a bit closer. 

 

They spend about half an hour talking and walking, an alarm jumps from Lance his phone. “Ah oh, looks like we have a reservation to catch.” Lance holds his hand out for Keith and he grabs it.

 

There is just.. something that makes him feel comfortable with Lance, something trusting.. 

 

 

Lance leads them towards the more expensive parts of the town and Keith looks up to him, “Lance, where are we going? I just thought we were going to grab a pizza?”  Lance smirks at him, “We are going to have an amazing date, why do you ask Keith?” “You know what I me-“ “shush shush shush” Lance puts a finger on his lips. “You heard me” Lance smiles softly, he shakes his head and they continue to walk.

 

 

They soon enter La Cocina de la Abuela, a Spanush restaurant that has gotten 5 stars last month. Keith looks around completely captivated by the restaurant, it looks homey yet professional. “-eith, Keith you coming?” Lance grabs his wrist softly and Keith looks up with a smile. “Yeah, let’s go”

 

 

They get to their table, Lance pushes the seat Keith is sitting on. “Thanks” Lance takes a seat as well and smiles, “Well, you didn’t except this kind of date now did you?” Keith huffs and nods, “Good first impression” “I’m the best at first impressions Samurai” Lance leans over the table a bit, smirking. “We’ll see about that sharpshooter” Keith leans towards Lance as well, They stare into each others eyes for a few seconds when they’re interrupted. “Would you two lovely gentleman like something to drink?”

 

Lance looks up with a smile, “Yes we would, I’ll start with some water, what about you Keith?” “Water as well, thank you” The waitress nods and leaves them to themselves. “Where were we?” Lance puts his hand on the table, palm up. Keith laughs. “I think we were staring into each other’s eyes.” He reaches towards Lance his hand and softly grabs it, Lance smiles and entangles their fingers together. “You’re daring, I like that” Lance winks at him and goes back into his seat, reading the menu, Keith smiles softly to himself and does the same.

 

“What’s suleton a la pedra?” Lance huffs, “Do you chuletón a la piedra?” Keith looks back at the menu and nods. “It’s just a Rib eye with the bone still on it. It’s delicious!” Keith nods, “Then I’ll take that” Lance smiles and looks back at his menu, "I’ll go with Lubina cantábrica, A sea-bass” 

 

Lance orders for both of them in Spanish, Keith smiles softly. When the waitress leaves Keith starts talking again. “You’re Spanish is amazing” Lance laughs, “Yeah, I grew up speaking Spanish and English.” Keith nods his head slowly, “I’ve always wanted to learn it. But school never really taught me.” Lance sighs, “School sucks at Spanish, I can teach you some?” Keith smiles, “I would like that.”

 

The waitress starts bringing their food and smiles, “Enjoy your meal” Lance thanks her once again in Spanish. They both enjoy their meal together. 

 

* * *

 

“So yeah, I’ve always been busy with the diner together with Shiro. He does own it more than me but that’s okay with me. I’d rather concentrate on dancing and school” Lance gasps, “OH YEAH, You dance!!!” Lance looks around when he hears people whispering and giggles, “Maybe not the best restaurant for me to be eating.”

 

Keith laughs at that, “You always did sound like a loud person” “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean” Lance glares at him, Keith giggles, he looks so cute. “I mean that you always spammed me and you were always excited, don’t worry. It’s cute” Keith smiles softly at Lance, a soft pinkish blush on Keith’s cheeks and as warm red blush on Lance’s. 

 

“You know.. I’m happy your friend gave me your snapchat instead of his.” Lance gives Keith a genuine smile, Keith returns it. “Me too”

 

* * *

 

 After having eaten, they go out of the restaurant. Keith gets a chill run over his back, he pulls his jacket more around his neck. An arm snakes around his waist, a soft voice reaches his ear. “Is this okay?” Keith nods and gets a bit closer. They continue to walk together, no destination just talking. 

 

“You know, I honestly didn’t expect it to go this well..” Keith starts talking, Lance looks at him with a surprised look but then softens. “Me neither, I was kind of scared that you wouldn’t like me” Lance laughs awkwardly and looks around. “It’s okay, I had the same.”  

 

“Turns out we already met but I didn’t realize it.” Keith giggles, “Yeah, how many Keith’s did you think existed here on campus?” He bumps Lance a bit and laughs. “I’m sorryyyyyy!” Lance laughs together with him. 

 

“You in for some ice cream?” Lance points toward an ice cream shop across the street. “Hell yeah let’s go” Keith crosses the road running, “Hey!! Wait for me!” 

 

Keith enters the shop out of breath and soon after Lance enters as well. “How dare you leave me behind” Keith laughs, “Guess you should’ve been faster than that” “Oh I’ll get my payback”

 

“Welcome to Galra’s, how may I help you” A female name interrupts their banter, “Axca!” Keith jumps up, “I didn’t know you were working today” without thinking he grabs Lance’s hand and walks up to the counter. 

 

“Yeah, took a shift from Ezor so she could go on a date” Axca leans forward on the counter, “Who’s this?” Keith squeezes Lance his hand, he squeezes back. With a smile he answers, “My date Lance”

 

“Well in that case, ice cream is on me” Axca returns with a smile to the both of them. “Aaaah, but I wanted to treat him on some” Lance sighs. “Treat him some next time” Axca winks. They both order and say goodbye.

 

“She’s nice” Lance starts, Keith nods. “Yeah, she’s a childhood friend since I was 4” Lance hums back, Keith yawns and turns to Lance. “I wish I could stay longer but I need to wake up early tomorrow.” He has a rather sad smile, “It is pretty late, time flew by” he looks around, “Do you live close enough for me to walk you home?” Keith nods, “You don’t have to though” Lance raises an eyebrow, “Of course I’m going to walk you home.” He grabs Keith’s hand and smiles, “Lead the way” 

 

Keith starts walking, enjoying his ice cream and the warmth of Lance his hand. They enjoy the walk in a comfortable silence, hands swinging softly.

 

After a 5 minute walk they enter campus again, within 2 minutes he stops and turns towards lance. 

 

“I had an amazing time” he smiles softly, Lance returns it with one of his own. “Me too.. A lot.” Keith looks at his lips for a second and leans in slowly, Lance realizes what’s happening and meets him halfway. Keith gives him the softest kiss he’s ever gotten, Lance holds him around his waist and leans his forehead against Keith’s. Keith smiles, eyes still closed. When he opens them he’s met with the most beautiful eyes. “Thank you” Lance whispers, “No thank you Lance. This is the most fun I’ve had in a while.” Keith slowly lets go of Lance his neck and Lance lets go of his waist. 

 

Keith unlocks the door, “Goodnight my Samurai” Lance smiles, he returns it. “Night sharpshooter” The door closes and on both sides someone leans against it sighing softly.

 

 

“Best Date ever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahh, this is the ending of this story. I really hope you guys liked it!! Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! They really kept me going!


End file.
